FNAF Lemons
by FictionerMcGee
Summary: Tell me what you would like to happen between any character within FNAF that you want. I'll be as open-minded as possible and besides, what's the worst that can happen? RATED M, (obviously...)
1. Chapter 1

**K. I'll make this quick so I don't waste too much of your time. I'll be experimenting with writing lemons with the various FNAF animatronics. So... if you please... send me a comment 'bout what you want. I can do whatever you want me to do, as long as I feel like I have enough "talent" to do it. Hell, if you even want me to make it kinky, I'll do it just for you *wink*. Anyways, you can give me the characters you want to see together, and I'll do the rest. You can even give me a scenario to put them in, but that's optional.**

 **Obviously, this will probably be one of the strangest things I've ever done, but I'm sure that I'm not the only one that's hormonally unbalanced lol. Rated M for good reasons as you can probably figure out.**

 **Alright... Let's get it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This one is a Dom Foxy X Sub Freddy. Without further ado, enjoy! (Or, whatever you feel like doing...)**

* * *

Overall, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place was left unbothered from around 12 pm to 6 am sharp. There was never a moment where the children's restaurant was closed any sooner or later for the former or the latter times, and the various animatronics within the famous establishment were very well aware of that. During the mutually agreed to be named "closing time" of the restaurant, this was when the animatronics would get a little... quirky, if you will. Today was no exception to that.

Freddy Fazbear, the main icon that advertised the pizza place's presence to the world, and the predominant mascot of the children's restaurant, was exhausted after a long and exhausting day of work. Sure, entertaining children with his band mates Bonnie and Chica was and always will be an adventure in his eyes, but Freddy's voicebox felt strained more than usual tonight, and that was probably because of the lack of breaks between planned parties where he and his band had to perform on the main stage.

Once the clock struck midnight and the last of the daytime staff left the building in a hurry to continue with their own lives with the three animatronics sending them off on a pleasant farewell, Freddy slumped visibly where he stood on the main stage and in between Bonnie and Chica. The bunny and the chicken noticed their leader's exhaustion and offered their sympathies towards the bear.

"Rough day, huh Fazbear?" Bonnie carefully put down his dark red guitar after tuning to prepare for the next onslaught of children the coming morning. His eyes were open widely, but not over the top, and his ears wiggled slightly to add even more to the inquiring tone in his metallic voice.

"You could say that," muttered the bear dejectedly while readjusting his bow tie that had long since been out of place since a pair of children messed around with it a couple hours prior to closing time. "Some adolescents managed to get peanut butter stains around the back of my neck area while I was interacting with the younguns in the party rooms. I don't even know how I didn't realize until a while after."

Chica flashed the large animatronic bear an understanding smile meant to express her condolences, but she doubted that Freddy saw her efforts to console him.

"I really wish that I could at least tell off whoever did this to me, but I didn't even get a chance to see the perpetrators. I managed to get most of it off, but the remains are still sticking to my neck furs like glue."

Bonnie patted the bear's back comfortingly as the bear himself placed his microphone back into its proper position on the stand. "Don't sweat too much about it pal. I'm sure a certain red and vulpine animatronic is more than willing to get that off for you."

Freddy blushed lightly at this. Bonnie seemed to not notice his companion's discomfort and continued on talking. "Besides, I think that you should worry about refusing to let him clean it up for you. We all know that he's crazy for his 'Teddy Bear'." The bunny made air quotes with his fingers as he said this and smirked suggestively, causing the bear to become even more flustered. As Freddy struggled to come with a comprehensible response while stuttering comically, a certain voice rang out from behind a purple curtain on a stage that was adjacent to the main stage.

"That be right Bon my lad! Now get ye fat and adorably squishy arse to my cove Teddy! 'Fore I come out there, drag ya in, and punish ye for stalling!"

At Foxy's words, Chica couldn't help but giggle lightly while covering her beak with a single feathered arm. Bonnie merely shot a knowing look at the bear animatronic, who currently looked like he wanted to melt into the floorboards of the stage and stay there until he was to be scrapped. Freddy cleared his throat sheepishly and fiddled with the microphone stand, avoiding his friends' eyes as he spoke. "I uhh, I guess that I should be going then... You two can do whatever you want for the night. Just make sure that the night guard doesn't come out of his office to check behind the Pirate Cove curtains for- erm, 'reasons'."

Bonnie and Chica started guffawing as they realized just what was probably going to happen to their main animatronic from around midnight to 6 am.

As Freddy hopped off the stage to walk to Pirate's Cove, he could hear Bonnie mischievously saying, "You better be able to stand up tomorrow Fazbear! And make sure to clean up after yourself! We wouldn't want the cleanup crew to find out like last time! Unless you're into that sort of thing!"

Freddy was clearly blushing at this point, and he was glad that his back was facing the chicken and most importantly the bunny as he walked faster towards the purple curtains. There was only so much abuse an animatronic could take before his circuits would blow from humiliation. Freddy was almost at the curtains when he heard Foxy's voice ring out from behind. He sounded much more impatient than last time. If that was even possible.

"FAZBEAR! Where are ye?! I swear by Davy Jones, if ye ain't here in 3 seconds, I'll give that plushy arse of yours a spanking so hard, ye won't ever forget the pain!"

Freddy was just outside the curtains when Foxy finished his threat, and the bear gulped nervously. He knew from experience that Foxy never was the type of pirate to go back on his word, much less his promises. He checked behind him to see Bonnie and Chica both giving him a thumbs up and immediately turned around. No moral support could help him face was he assumed he was going to be facing. He raised his voice to be heard through the thick curtains, though it was a little timid.

"I- I'm here, Foxy. So what do you need from me, if I may ask?"

Foxy's voice was still heavily muffled from behind the curtains, but he seemed to be moving nearer to the waiting bear while he replied.

"Need, my teddy bear?" Freddy shrunk down a couple notches when he heard a sinister cackle arise from the pirate vulpine after he finished his sentence. They had been together for quite some time now, and the bear was well aware what kind of mood his lover was in if he gave off a laugh as malicious as the one he just gave. Freddy blushed even harder when he recalled all the experiences he encountered when his Foxy was feeling a little... frisky and dominant.

Freddy jumped when Foxy spoke once more.

"Need... Well, that be easy to answer, me lass. What I need is..."

Freddy pushed down his slight indignation at being called a "lass" by his pirate lover, but he had no time to further think about his reputation in the eyes of Foxy when a metallic arm suddenly shot out from behind the curtain, grasping him firmly as the bear himself let out a surprised yelp, before dragging him into his demise. Bonnie and Chica only giggled schoolgirlishly when this happened, but Freddy at this point had more important things to worry about.

Freddy was suddenly met with the yellow pupil and eyepatch of his lover, Foxy, who still had one hand on him and held him close to his fox-like features. Freddy couldn't help but to outwardly smile when he noticed, or rather smelled, the pirate captain's arousal already. Foxy himself also made no attempts to mask the sense of excitement that was strongly flowing through his body like adrenaline. The pirate devilishly smiled and deeply inhaled the bear's scent before sending light, yet firm kisses along the side of his neck.

Freddy shuddered, and this caused the vulpine to continue downwards with his passionate ministrations, eager to arouse his other half just as much.

"Heheh. Missed me, Cap'n?" Freddy's optics were closed in relaxation, but he still opened them (though if a bit reluctantly) to acknowledge his lover's presence.

"More than you know, my fluffy Teddy Bear..." Foxy continued to enjoy the area where Freddy's shoulder and neck met all the while escalating from soft kisses to nipping lightly on the synthetic skin underneath the bear's brown fur. The main animatronic seemed to have no quarrel over letting the vulpine do whatever he wanted to his body. Freddy smiled a little more, knowing that the pirate captain had dropped his stage accent and went back to normal. This was something that only Foxy did around Freddy, and the bear was more than happy to be the sole object of his lover's attention.

"You know Foxy," began the bear, "I think you sound even more attractive with your normal voice. Even though it won't compliment your whole 'pirate facade'."

"Be quiet now, lass... You may be the head animatronic, but we all know who's REALLY in control. Especially when the clock strikes midnight." The bear immediately closed his lips and obeyed the command as well as the inferred threat his lover cleverly hid behind his words. Foxy noticed his teddy bear's compliance and nuzzled underneath his chin a little, eliciting a sound that was as close to a purr as the bear could emit. Freddy swallowed deeply and exposed more of his neck to his lover, hoping that the vulpine would never stop.

Foxy loved how easy it was to manipulate the larger bear with his simple actions, and when Freddy tilted his head back to offer more access to the vulpine, he did not hesitate to assert his presence over the area. Foxy started to plant deep and wet kisses right in the center of Freddy's neck while the bear started to shiver in anticipation. Foxy's pleased growls started to increase in volume as his own arousal fought to not take the bear right then and there.

 _"No,"_ thought the pirate captain firmly, _"I must make sure that my teddy bear begs for it first. There's nothing more satisfying than the bear on his knees, pleading for me to enter him."_

Freddy started to whimper slightly when Foxy suddenly withdrew from underneath his chin and stared deeply into his pupils. Foxy, still keeping the bear trapped in his tight embrace, slowly brought his right hook away from his lover's back and moved it towards the eyepatch that still obscured his right eye. Foxy, well aware of the temptation he was drawing out from the bear, used his right hook to flip up the eyepatch, revealing a yellow eye meant to capture Freddy's attention due to his planned movements.

As Foxy's eyepatch was lifted and the bear was looking straight into his eyes, the vulpine couldn't help but to wink seductively at the bear, causing him to blush a little underneath his fur. Freddy happily accepted when Foxy began holding him with both appendages again and resumed expressing his love for the animatronic. Freddy couldn't hold it in anymore and he let out a low and needy moan, which sounded like music to the pirate's ears. Foxy smiled inwardly as he noticed how much Freddy wanted Foxy to expedite things, but the vulpine went at such an agonizingly slow pace that it was slightly frustrating the bear.

Foxy was also extremely tempted to take things into the next level, but he wanted to play with his teddy bear a little bit longer. The vulpine started to move his muzzle to reach as much of the back of Freddy's neck as possible when he caught the whiff of peanut butter. Actually, he noticed it when he was close to the bear animatronic for the first time, but he didn't really consider much of it until now. The pirate glanced at his bear lover to see him with both eyes closed in bliss and used his left hand to force the bear into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Freddy's eyes were wide and he"mmmphed" in surprise at first, but the bear quickly melted into the kiss, almost as if he were a puddle of jelly, and when he felt Foxy's tongue probe his lips, demanding an opening, he eagerly submitted. Foxy's tongue entered quickly and wrestled with Freddy's for a bit until the vulpine eventually forced the bear's down and continued mapping out the interior of the bear's mouth, much to the captain's satisfaction and the bear's delight. Freddy's iconic top hat fell to the floor with a light thump, but he couldn't care any less about it at this point.

Foxy noticed that it fell and he nonchalantly kicked it to the side all the while still keeping his lips firmly encasing his lover's. After a couple minutes of wet kisses and desperate groans being forced out of Freddy (much to his unwillingness), the pair separated, if only to get air back into their robotics lungs. Freddy heaved slightly due to the intensity of Foxy's caresses and kisses while Foxy had his tongue half sticking out as he panted quietly. Still within each other's arms, Foxy then felt something hard prod the inside of his thigh.

Freddy noticed this as well, and he blushed for the millionth time that night. The bear animatronic stuttered to form an apology, but the vulpine placed a finger on his lips just before he could come up with a statement. Foxy secretly cherished how often the bear could get flustered, but of course, he would never voice his thoughts. He instead looked down at Freddy's length, then back at Freddy's eyes as the bear glanced back. It was clear he still wanted to apologize, but he would never dare go against his pirate captain's wishes.

The vulpine smirked mischievously and his eyes glinted, promising something suggestive but obviously unspoken before he opened his muzzle to address his Freddy.

"Well now, my adorable Teddy Bear, it seems that you are feeling extra naughty this night. I cannot recall a time when you became this excited so soon... I'm liking this new 'untamed' side of you. All the better when I force this new side of you to submit to by will, am I right Teddy?"

Freddy, knowing perfectly well who would and would always be the dominant one in their relationship could only nod slowly and sheepishly, completely agreeing with the vulpine captain. The bear was also pleased with how assertive and confident his Foxy could be. It made their time together... all the more interesting.

* * *

 **This was only a slight teaser as this is the first lemon I have ever written lol. As this is my first, please tell me what I should improve on so far. Don't worry, I'll continue this in that next chapter. This was requested to me, but I'm not entirely sure if the requestor wanted me to do M/m, or F/m, or M/f, or even F/f, but I'll just go with M/m for now as I see both of them as males. In the future, you can also state the genders of the character that you want me to do, or you can let my imagination to the work. I won't mind either way ;p**


End file.
